Knight Squad: The Hidden Prince
by Writer4519
Summary: Aaron Ryan Carter is the Prince of the Kingdom of Taless, which has fallen to Ryker. With the entire royal family in chains, Aaron manages to escape, but he must hide until he can find a way to free his people. Arc is a student at Knight School with a mysterious past, a big dream of becoming a knight, and an even bigger secret: Arc and Aaron are the same person. AU, Arc is a Prince


_Hello, everyone. I normally try to keep my number of in progress stories as small as possible (meaning I don't usually start a new story if I'm workinng on another one, unless it's a prompt), but the Knight Squad fandom is so small, so I thought why not?_

* * *

Chapter One: Aaron Ryan Carter Becomes Arc Joseph Rivers

* * *

1.

The Kingdom of Taless (pronounced Tay-less) was strong and sturdy, but also peaceful. The kingdom had not waged or fought in any war in three hundred years. Little did the people of Taless know, that was about to change.

Aaron Ryan Carter was the second oldest and the only boy among his four siblings. He was blonde and tall and charming, but he was also mischievous and crafty; a true prankster, that one. Many feared that Aaron was not the right choice for the heir of Taless.

But Aaron cared about his people with his whole heart and soul and would give his title, his freedom, and his life away if it meant protecting his people. The entire royal family had this mindset, and with hope, it would be passed down through the generations as their ancestors had taught it to them.

Aaron was not made the heir because he was the oldest or because he was a boy. His older sister, Adeline, had stepped down as the heir when she was sixteen, choosing instead of dedicate her life to becoming a warrior to protect her kingdom (because while the Kingdom was peaceful, they could not ignore the looming threat of Ryker on the horizon as he invaded kingdom after kingdom, destroying anyone who got in his path.

Adeline was given the job of choosing which of her siblings to take her place as heir, and she immediately chose Aaron, not a moment of hesitation in her choice.

The Kingdom was surprised when she made the decision to allow the trickster to take her place, the only royal in history who never took his position as Prince seriously, the only royal who wanted to have fun more than rule.

But Aaron proved to be a wonderful heir. The kingdom had never seen him in the brightest crayon in the box, but he turned out to be very wise, and even his grandfather- who doubled as his mentor- as shocked by how well Aaron did in his lessons, the lessons that would prepare him for the day he became king.

They thought that day would not come for many years. They were wrong.

* * *

2.

Aaron was often awoken by the firm knocking of his mother's knuckles on his door, her proper but gentle voice ringing out to inform him it was time for his morning lessons. Occasionally, if he had the day off for lessons, he was allowed to sleep in another hour and would be drawn out of slumber by the giggling of his sister as she ran through the halls, calling for him to wake up so they could play.

He was never awakened by the sound of screaming… until today.

Aaron's green eyes shot open, and they immediately landed on the doors that led to his balcony, which gave him a clear view of the Kingdom. The sun had risen, but just barely, but the smoke that filled the air made it hard to tell.

The sixteen year old leaped out of bed in his pajamas, rushing to the door and throwing them open wide. He didn't care that it probably wasn't the best idea to open his window when the Kingdom was in chaos, but he had to see what was going on outside, had to see what had frightened his people so much.

The answer was simple as he peered over the edge of his balcony at the pandemonium in the streets below.

Ryker.

Ryker's soldiers stormed up and own the streets, dragging men, woman, and children from their homes and forcing them to their knees with their hands behind their heads and swords pressed to their backs. Children were wailing, screaming for mothers and fathers or begging to be let go; parents were crying for their children; families were reaching for each other, only to be torn apart by the cruel knights, who only cackled at their fear and misery.

A man spotted Aaron at the balcony, and Aaron hit the ground as fast as he could as an arrow soared over his head, followed by many more. Aaron covered his head, ducking behind the wall of the balcony for protection, unable to reach the door without being hit by an arrow.

The door to his room burst open, banging against the wall, and Adeline- her silver armor shining, sword and shield in hand, blonde hair pulled back in a messy pony tail, her green eyes full of the protective fire only an older sibling could possess- appeared in the doorway, not wasting a moment as she darted across the ground, shield at the ready. Arrows bounced off the metal barrier, and Arc used the cover to duck back into the room, slamming the doors closed and wincing as an arrow flew into the room through the small gap between the doors before they closed, barely missing the siblings.

"Adeline, what is going on?" Aaron demanded, gesturing to the closed door and the arrow now lodged in the wall.

"Ryker attacked the Kingdom at dawn. We need to get you out of here," Adeline rushed to explain.

"Where are the others?" Aaron asked, his eyes shining in a rare vulnerable and childlike expression. Aaron was immature, but it wasn't common for him to appear so young, but sometimes people forget that… sixteen year old kids are still children. "Mom? Dad? Our sisters?"

Adeline blinked, and for many people, they wouldn't take notice of it, but Aaron was her brother, and he always knew when she was scared and when she was hurting, even if everyone else only saw the immovable warrior she acted as for the sake of the people she needed to protect.

"Mom and Dad have already been captured," she responded, not meeting his eyes. "They caught them by surprise at first light and took them to the dungeons. I have no idea where Sarah is. Viviane must still be in the nursery, but we'll never make it to her in time. This castle is crawling with soldiers, and some of them are on their way up here right now. Aaron, you have to go."

Aaron shook his head. "No, I'm not leaving you… or our family or our kingdom. I have to stay and fight, to protect our people."

"Aaron," Adeline replied, placing her hands on his shoulders and looking him sternly in the eye, trying to get him to understand. "The only way you can protect our people is if you leave. Ryker can imprison Mom and Dad, me and Sarah. They can take Viviane away, but Ryker can't take over without you. The throne is protected by a magical spell that will only recognize the true heir of Taless. If Ryker imprisons you, the magic spell will break because there are not royals to take the throne. The only way to protect our people is to escape, hide, and return when the time is right," Adeline said.

Aaron saw her point, but it didn't make this moment any easier.

He took a deep breath and embraced his older sister with all the strength in his body.

"I love you, Adeline," he whispered before grabbing his arm bands off of the dresser (the significance of these will be explained later. He nodded to his sister before pressing a familiar place on the wall, watching as the stone shifted to reveal a secret passage way; Aaron had discovered this particular one when he was twelve and often used it to sneak out of the castle, but it was always for fun; he never thought he would have to use the passage to escape a madman.

"Run and don't look back. Don't tell anyone- anyone," Adeline stressed, "who you are."

Aaron nodded and disappeared into the passageway, closing it behind him, and it wasn't a moment too soon as the door opened to reveal Ryker's knights outside, and they marched into the room, staring down the princess of Taless.

"Princess Adeline of Taless," one of them, Umballa, sneered, her face twisted in an ugly (well, uglier) scowl. "Where is your brother?"

"Gone," Adeline answered as another knight grabbed both of her arms and pinned them behind her back, the man beside him quickly taking away her weapons. "And you'll never find him."

Umbrella stared at Adeline down a long nose before hissing, "We'll see about that," before turning to the other warriors. "Search the Kingdom, and find the boy," he commanded. "Bring him straight to Ryker when you find him," she ordered, putting emphasis on the word when with a smug look towards Adeline, who displayed no reaction, but terror was curling inside of her, fear for herself, but mostly fear for her brother, her sisters, her parents, and her people.

Outside the castle, Aaron stood on the outskirts of the kingdom, concealed by the thick forest surrounding the castle. He watched as Umballa exited the castle with a crying baby in her arms- his seven month old sister Viviane- and a man beside her shoved a bound and gagged Adeline forward, obviously bringing them to Ryker. Luckily, his ten year old sister Sarah was no where in sight, but if she was hiding, it was only a matter of time before she was found.

With tear filled eyes and a heavy heart, Aaron turned away and ran deeper into the forest…

Farther away from the Kingdom of Taless, which had now fallen to Ryker and his army.

* * *

3.

Aaron walked for days in a state of shock, unable to think clearly enough to formulate a plan. For five days, he strolled through the woods in a stupor, easily getting lost and turned around in his state, which almost felt like that muddy feeling you get when you wake up, like you can't quite process your surroundings.

After he finally came out of that trance and the realization that his family and his people had been captured sunk in, he spent three days crying. He was a royal, yes, but he was also a kid. He wasn't ready for this. He was a sixteen year old that needed to not only save his people, but also evade Ryker and his army until he knew how to do that.

Ryker had taken over almost every kingdom in the land- Legencia, Historina, Fabler, Sagara, Fantasia, Chroniclan, and now Taless. There was only one kingdom he hadn't touched yet, but it was the one kingdom he truly wanted to conquer, and it wouldn't be long before he reached.

However, that remaining kingdom seemed to be Aaron's only option.

Aaron sighed and stood up from where he sat beside a river, trying his tears. Crying would not save his people. It wouldn't save him.

Aaron took a rattling breath before straightening his back and lifting his chin, determination in his gaze.

Then… he set off for Astoria.

* * *

4.

Aaron walked for two days, stopping in short intervals and buying (or… maybe stealing) a canteen, some food, some clothes (considering he was still in his pajamas), and a few other necessities at a small market. Luckily, no one seemed to recognize Aaron with all the grime and dirt covering him from the ten days he had spent in the woods. Also, fortunately, the market was full of weird people, so while he did get a few pitying looks, nobody asked him what had happened to him, and most people didn't even give him a second glance.

After gathering these things and changing in the forest, Arc returned to the market to ask someone for directions to Astoria, but he found something even better.

A newspaper.

OPENING AT KNIGHT SCHOOL

There has been an opening at the infamous Knight School of Astoria as Sir Gareth the Often Injured holds auctions for an opening spot on Phoenix Squad. One day only, September 1st!

Aaron smiled. Looks like he had his hiding spot. No one would think the Prince of Taless would be hiding in plain sight, but… Aaron was either for stupid or very crazy… or both… because he was going to do just that.

* * *

5.

"Dad, please. There's an opening at Knight School! Can't I at least audition?" Princess Chloe Iris Annabella Rosemary Airess (pronounced like Heiress) begged her father one morning.

"I'm sorry, my dear," King Henry Airess the Third told his youngest daughter as he scanned the newspaper in his hand. "But with your sister Eliza being a knight, I can't risk your safety, too."

"But Dad, Eliza always wanted me to become a knight," Chloe pointed out.

"Chloe," Henry responded, lowering the newspaper to look his daughter in the eye, completely serious, which automatically made Chloe speechless as her immature, almost childish father finally began to look his age. "Have you heard of what is happening to other Royals with Ryker on the rise?"

He handed her the newspaper, and she inhaled, sharply, as she read the headline.

WILL RYKER'S REIGN OF TERROR EVER END?

As of this morning, Ryker has officially captured seven out of the eight kingdoms in the land.

The Kingdom of Legencia fell first during December of last year when Ryker took the life of King Owen Adams and imprisoned both his wife Queen Isabella and their only child, the heir to the throne, Nathaniel (17).

Next, Ryker conquered the Kingdom of Historina by imprisoning King Noah and his two children, Ava and Eli (both 12).

Fabler, Sagara, Fantasia, and Chroniclan all met similar fates, and as of two weeks ago, the Kingdom of Taless fell to Ryker.

Taless was caught by surprise in the early morning, and before the people of Taless even knew what was happening, the royal family had been captured and thrown in the dungeons. Queen Amelia and King Oliver, along with their oldest daughter Adeline (21). Their youngest daughter (only seven months), Viviane, has also been captured, but what the fate of the youngest royal will be is unknown.

The remaining two children, Sarah (10) and Aaron (16), are no where to be found, and Taless holds onto hope that the Prince, who is also the heir to the throne of Taless, and the princess have managed to escape.

"Now do you see why I'm so protective?" Henry asked.

Chloe placed the paper on the edge of the platform over looking the courtyard, and she swallowed, thinking of all the Royals. She knew most of them; some were her dear friends, but she had never met the Royals of Taless. The kingdom was good and peaceful, but isolated, but she had heard good things. How the oldest, Adeline, was the bravest warrior the Kingdom had ever seen. How Aaron was good and strong and cared for his people, deeply. How Sarah had one of the kindest hearts in the land. How Vivian may be young, but everyone knew she would be a great princess someday.

And now… two out of four of those Royals had been captured by Ryker, and the remaining two were who knows where, possibly alone or hurt.

Chloe just hoped that wherever Aaron and Sarah were, they were safe.

* * *

6.

Aaron had a plan in place. It wasn't terribly complex, but if he couldn't get into the role, it would surely crumble, putting himself, his family, and his people in danger.

"My name is Arc."

Aaron had wanted a name that was different to prevent anyone making the connection, but he still wanted a name that dissimilar to the one he had, one he could remember, react to, and… one that would tether his true self with the identity he was forming.

Aaron. Ryan. Carter.

Arc. His name was decided.

Arc Joseph Rivers.

"I am a traveler looking to attend Knight School."

Not necessarily a lie. With his kingdom captured, he didn't technically have a home. He was traveling the long distance to Astoria to become a Knight.

"I come from Seagate. My homeland was captured by Ryker, and I want to become a knight to free my family and my village."

Seagate was a small village within the realm of Fantasia that had been captured by Ryker about two weeks before Taless, and Arc's reasons for wanting to become a knight weren't entirely untrue.

He needed to free his people. If Sir Gareth thought it was a small village instead of a kingdom, so what?

"My family… my parents, Abigail and Isaac, were enslaved by Ryker. My older sister, Beatrice, is away fighting Ryker. She attended… the School for Warriors in Chroniclan. She went missing in action two months ago, and after Seagate was conquered by Ryker, I decided to become a knight and hopefully free my village and my family and maybe even find my sister."

His parents had been captured by Ryker, and his older sister was surely doing everything she could to stop Ryker, even from a jail cell. Even if Arc knew where Adeline was, it still felt like she was missing, mostly because he didn't want to think about where she was or what was happening to her right now.

Arc jabbed at the tree in front of him with his new sword. He had trained with Adeline since she started as a warrior five years ago, and he was pretty good. Not as good as Adeline, but definitely above average when it came to sparring. Not only that, but some of his best friends in Taless were masters at parkour, which was basically a lot of gymnastics but in a different style, and they had taught him. Most certainly helpful in becoming a knight.

Speaking of his friends…

"All right, arm bands, time to transform," he muttered before twisting the second gem from his wrist on his right arm band, and with a flash, his blonde hair was shirt, now cropped close at the hair line instead of curling behind his ears and at the back of his neck. His green eyes became blue. Most of his features remained the same, but the hair and the eye color made him appear different enough that even the keenest eyes wouldn't make the connection.

His dad had given him the arm bands for his tenth birthday, saying that royal life can be tough. If you ever need an escape, transform and step outside the castle walls.

The arm bands gave Arc the chance to be a normal kid. Taless was safe enough for Oliver to allow his son outside without the protection f guards, but he knew that no one would treat Arc as just another kid if they knew he was the Prince. His sisters had received bracelets that worked in a similar way.

Aaron still went by Aaron outside the castle walls, as Aaron was a pretty common name in their kingdom, but now, he wasn't just changing his appearance. He was changing his name, his dreams, his story… everything about him.

Arc knew it was necessary, but somewhere inside od him, he was still afraid that with enough time… he would forget who he was, lose sight of Aaron Ryan Carter and become Arc Rivers forever, slowly forgetting the life, the people, and the identity he had left behind.

* * *

7.

In a flurry of sparkles, Chloe was Ciara, and even as she grabbed her sword and headed to Knight School, she couldn't stop wondering about Aaron and Sarah.

If Ciara had turned around, she would have seen a face peek out from under a cloth in the back of an ogre's wagon, an awe struck smile on the person's face.

* * *

8.

"Wow, Astoria castle is more beautiful than I ever could have imagined," Arc marveled as he poked his head out from under the cloth, blue eyes wide as he looked at the stone walls and the open air market and the marble that paved the steps.

The ogre he had stolen a ride from (in his defense, he had been walking for three days straight, and before that, he was walking ninety-five percent of the day, not to mention all the dangerous obstacles he had to face) glanced back, and he angrily snarled, "Why are you in my wagon?"

"Uh," Arc fumbled. "Remember when I politely asked you for a ride to Knight School?"

The ogre frowned. "No."

"Neither do I," Arc admitted.

The ogre roared, punching a holding the wagon and splintering.

"Whoops," Arc said, panic in his gaze. "Gotta go!"

Arc leaped up and sprinted up the wall, doing several flips to land on the wall overlooking a cliff and a large gap between this building and the Knight School courtyard with only a rope hanging from the ceiling above.

"Aw, what the heck?" Arc muttered before leaping off the edge, barely missing the ogre's powerful punch, and he swallowed a scream as he swung several stories above the ground to land clumsily in the center of over a dozen teenagers, obviously looking to audition.

"Nailed it," he chirped as he stood, masking any embarrassment he felt with an expression of confidence.

He looked around at all the other people auditioning, and he suddenly felt very nervous. Aaron was not proper by any means, but he wasn't arrogant either, and yet if he wanted to make Arc as different as possible when compared to Aaron, that's what he needed to be.

So despite the nervousness that he would fail and his whole plan would fall apart, Aaron simply closed his eyes for moment, and when he opened them, Arc smiled.

* * *

9.

He had become a student! His plan might actually work!

"You do know that only those of noble Dragon Blood can become knights, right?" Sir Gareth asked.

Or not.

Arc grinned, nervously. In truth, he hadn't known that. Taless warriors didn't attend Knight School; they had a small but very advanced warrior school, and anyone sixteen years or older could join.

Aaron was a Dragon Blood, but Arc was not. The Rivers family (they were a real family, actually. Ada Rivers was a good friend of his mother's until Seagate was captured, and she was imprisoned) wouldn't show up on the registry, and even if Arc could lie his way out of that one, they couldn't be found in the Kingdom of Astoria. This could be a problem.

"Of course," Arc said, voice squeaking, but if Sir Gareth noticed, he didn't say anything. "Do you think I would climb Spider Mountain, cross a Zombie Swamp, and hitch a ride in a sweaty ogre's wagon without knowing all the details?"

Sir Gareth chuckled. "That would be pretty dumb. Now I just need your class fee. 2, 000 gold pieces."

"Shut your one good eye," Arc couldn't help but exclaim.

Sir Gareth raised an eyebrow… well, the one eyebrow not hidden by an eye patch.

"I mean, let me go collect my allowance," Arc amended, and Sir Gareth nodded, disappearing into the crowd.

Arc had left home with two arm bands and the clothes on his back. He hadn't even had shoes when he left his castle. Anything he had now- a canteen, some food, clothes, and a sword- were all stolen or bought with money he had scrounged up one way or another. It would be much harder to 'scrounge up' 2, 000 gold pieces.

What was he going to do?

* * *

10.

"You're the one who stole my tiara!"

Arc didn't feel great about that if it helped, but he had bigger problems than his feelings of guilt.

Not even a week in Astoria, and his secret was already in jeopardy.

He was so screwed.

* * *

 _I know it's a little choppy, but this is just to supply a background story for Arc/Aaron to set up for the main plotline._

 _I did not edit this. I wanted to get it posted before I went to bed, so I skipped editing it. I might come back to it later today or tomorrow to do the editing, so if there are mistakes, I apologize. Please review to let me know what you think since I just started watching Knight Squad again after a few months._


End file.
